


The New Teacher

by plant_boy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Wears a Suit (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Dead John Winchester, Dead John Winchester and Mary Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, High School Student Dean Winchester, History Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), I'm Going to Hell, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Minor Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Minor Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Minor Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Office Sex, Oral Sex, Parental Bobby Singer, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Student Dean Winchester, Taboo, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Twink Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boy/pseuds/plant_boy
Summary: Dean is in 12th grade and Cas (Mr. Novak) is his history teacher. Cas is one of those teachers that gives out their phone numbers in the course outline. They slowly begin to talk and fall for each other. Yes, this is an excuse to write porn, but there's also gonna be quite a bit of plot to this one.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 57





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is not a guide or a recommendation. please do not fuck your teacher if youre underage, it is illegal as they are in a position of power over you, this is an excuse to write porn and an unrealistic fantasy :)

Fucking high school. Just great. Dean looked down at his timetable as he opened the familiar door to Lawrence High. Lawrence wasn't a small town, but Dean knew all of the teachers at his school, it was rare that there would be a new one, usually only if someone died. Yikes I hope no one died, Dean thought to himself. Maybe Mr. Masters, he was a real douchebag. Dean glanced down at his schedule again before heading to his first class. P.E first thing in the morning. Off to an awesome start. Dean groaned. History second period - snooze. Ms. Hanscum, right? He had her for history last year. Then his eyes bulged out. Who the fuck was Mr. Novak?

Dean bustled into second period history class, along with a bunch of other guys from gym. Charlie waved at him and he grinned and went to sit next to her. She sat at the front which meant that he'd get a good view of the new teacher. "Good morning, class." Dean heard before he saw. His eyes moved from Charlie to-holy fucking shit-balls is that guy hot as fuck. "My name is Mr. Novak and I will be your teacher for the remainder of the year." he said before Dean even had a chance to process. He realized he was staring and immediately averted his eyes. Fuck, he better not have noticed, Dean thought to himself. "I see a lot of confused faces," Mr. Novak continued. "The lovely Ms. Hanscum is on leave for this year for personal reasons that I am not at liberty to discuss." he finished, his deep voice sending shivers down Deans spine. Wow, this guy is really formal, huh, Dean thought to himself. While Mr. Novak paused to pick up a stack of papers from his desk, Dean took a moment to take him all in. 

Mr. Novak's hair was sticking up in all directions, and Dean wanted to run his hands through it. His eyes were piercing and his suit rumpled, yet in a sexy way. Dean was brought back by several papers landing on his desk, and a curious look on his teachers face, and from Charlie as well, but he pretended not to notice. He looked down to see the papers Mr. Novak-Castiel had placed on his desk. His name was Castiel. That's pretty weird, Dean thought for a minute. Below the name sat a school email address and-is that a personal number? Wow, even weirder. Dean skimmed through the rest of the sheet, but it was just blah about the course description. Boring. "You're not children anymore, so I'm not going to read you the course description, please do that on your own time. You will notice that the second paper is about yourself. I am new in Lawrence, and many of you may not be very trusting. To break the ice, I will tell you about myself, in the hopes it will make you all comfortable in here." Castiel finished. Dean was strangely excited to find out everything he could about Castiel. 

"I was born in New York. No, not the city, I can't stand it. I majored in history with a minor in religious studies, so you know I am qualified to teach this class, unlike some teachers." Castiel, coughed, seemingly regretting the snarky comment he made. Dean chuckled under his breath. "I taught abroad in Europe for 8 years, but returned to America because my brother and his wife are having a baby." Castiel continued. There were a few quiet congratulations from a few of the students, but Dean continued to quietly stare. He could tell Castiel was beginning to get nervous, and the other students becoming restless. Chatter began to build, and Dean coughed, seemingly pulling Castiel from his trance. "Please fill out the information page about yourself, with as much as you feel comfortable sharing." Castiel finished, his confidence seemingly returned. 

The class became quiet again after everyone had a pencil and began to start. Dean was surprised and happy to see that Castiel had asked for pronouns. Dean filled in he/him, giving Charlie a soft smile, and she smiled back. The rest was usual mumbo-jumbo, but he appreciated the section at the end where Castiel asked about mental health and family situations to be aware of. Dean was the first to hand in his paper, and he held onto it for longer than necessary in the hopes that their hands would touch. "Thank you-" Castiel looked down at the paper "Dean." he gave a small smile up at Dean and he returned it. Maybe the first day wasn't so bad.


	2. Texting

The first week of school went by uneventfully. Dean hung out with Charlie and Ash and Benny at lunch and sat with at least one of his friends in all of his classes. He definitely didn't check out any of the guys in the locker room after gym class when they were all sweaty. Nope. 

The thing is, Dean knew he liked guys. It just wasn't one of those things that you really talked about in Kansas. Charlie and Sam were the only ones who knew. He knew Bobby and Ellen would be fine with it, but it's not like he had a reason to tell them, right? Sure, him and Benny had that fling, but nothing really happened. It's not like he had a boyfriend to bring home. And besides, he still liked girls. He definitely didn't think the new Mr. Novak was the hottest person to ever exist. Nope. Okay fine, he did. But there are plenty of hot people, it didn’t even matter. 

That all changed on a Friday night at 10:59 P.M. He had a history assignment due at 11:59, and he had just started an hour ago. He was a procrastinator, what about it? That wasn’t the problem, the problem was that he was completely stuck. Everyone in his house was asleep, and he wouldn't have asked for their help anyways. Charlie and Ash were gaming and would be unreachable, and Benny was most likely passed out. He was friendly with some other kids, but they didn't have the kind of relationship where he could text them at night and ask for free help. That left him with one solution. 

He grabbed a crumpled paper from his backpack and stared at the 785 number. The cellphone number of one Castiel Novak. Fuck. Less than an hour left. Screw it. 

dean: hi mr novak its dean. srry to bother you but idk what to do for my history project for ur class due tonight

Wait fuck, Dean just realized that he had sent the text message. He didn't even bother capitalizing everything. Oh my god, he had just sent his hot as hell teacher an informal text message at past 11 o’clock. Fuck. The panic ensued as the minute passed. 

castiel novak: Hello, Dean. It is no problem, that is why I gave my students this number, after all. What ideas have you thought of so far?

Wow, of course he texts like that, Dean thought, almost fondly. Holy shit, his teacher just texted him back. Mr. Novak helped him think of an idea, and he put together his assignment as quickly as possible and submitted it at 11:57. He ended up getting an 84% on the assignment, despite the rushed job. Dean was actually very smart, but didn’t apply himself often. He had a bad boy persona, but he really did care. Mr. Novak handed back his graded paper and a “Well done, Dean.” and a smile. Dean thought he would die on the spot. And that was how it began. 

They didn't text for a while after that. Dean thought about it, but he was too mortified about the last time to leave his history assignments to the last minute. Class was going smoothly, and his, erm, bodily reactions were kept to a minimum, much to Deans gratitude. It wasn’t until Gordon mouthed off that Dean lost his cool. He was pissed at Dean for not letting him cheat, and was quite loud about it. Thankfully, Mr. Novak was not a teacher to stand by, but one to immediately send Walker to the office in his deep, rumbling voice. Fuck, that was hot. 

At the end of class, Dean paused at Mr. Novak’s desk. “Yes, Dean?” Mr. Novak asked, as Dean’s pause became lengthy. “Uh...thanks.” Dean mumbled, a blush beginning to form in his cheeks. He rushed out of the classroom before Mr. Novak had a chance to say ‘You’re welcome, Dean.” as he would. Charlie followed past him, confused. 

Dean decided he would text Mr. Novak-Castiel when he got home. He didn’t want to seem weirder than he already did. He was home earlier than usual, but panicked for a while before sending a message. 

dean: srry for running out, i had to get to class. thanks for sending him to the office, most teachers dont bother. gordons a real ass so thanks   
castiel novak: Language, Dean. You are welcome. I have a zero tolerance policy for cheating or bullying of any kind. 

And hell if Dean’s dick didn’t stir at Mr-Castiel telling him to watch his language. The ‘conversation’ if you could call it that continued for a few more minutes, about other teachers and school policy. Dean wasn’t ashamed to say that he most definitely did jerk off after that conversation. Fuck, it was starting to get out of hand.


	3. Office Hours

It all changed from there. Dean didn't even notice it at first because it felt so normal. Him and Castiel, or Cas, as he had taken to calling him, were talking more. It was superficial stuff like ‘have a good weekend’ or Dean sending Cas a picture of a cute cat he saw on his way home. His grades were improving, not just in history but in all of his classes. He had always cared, but he found that it was easier now to actually do the work. 

It all fell apart when he got back an English project. The bright red ‘C’ was glaring up at him. He had completely misread the instructions and fucked up the assignment. He knew that that teacher didnt accept redos so he didn't bother asking to avoid humiliation. He knew that Bobby and Ellen wouldn't really care, but he owed it to himself to do better. He knew what he had to do. 

“Hi, uh, Mr. Novak.” Dean said at the end of class one day. “Hello, Dean. How can I help you?” Castiel responded. “Well, uh, I was wondering if you could give me some help in my English class?” Dean asked, managing not to stutter. “Dean, you know I’m a history teacher, I’m not qualified to help you with that.” Castiel said. Dean wasn’t gonna back down now. “Well, you’ve given me some really helpful writing tips, so I thought maybe you could help me out a bit at lunch or after school?” Dean asked, remaining confident, and ignoring the blush rising in his cheeks. 

“I see.” Castiel said, pausing for a moment, clearly deep in thought. “Well then, I’d be happy to help however I can.” he finished. “Great!” said Dean, much too excitedly. “Our lunch periods don’t line up, so I will see you after school on Mondays and Fridays in my office.” Castiel said. “Yes, sir.” Dean said with a cocky grin, and walked out of the classroom, not noticing Castiel crossing his legs. 

-

On the first Friday, Dean’s confidence wore off when he got to school in the morning. He was gonna be alone with Cas in his office for probably an hour. He was gonna have to have a serious talk with his dick about staying down. He made it through the rest of the day without nervously sweating through his clothes. He was a pile of nerves before the end of the day and wouldn't tell Charlie what was going on. She was his best friend and she was gay, but he didnt know how to tell her something like this. 

He knocked on the door of Castiel’s office a few minutes after his last class ended. He rushed out of his last class, but he waited quietly in front of the door before knocking. Castiel probably heard him waiting, but he had to calm his nerves before he went in. He was the one who asked for this anyways, he shouldn't be nervous. 

“Come in.” said the deep voice of Castiel. Dean shuddered, and opened the door. “Dean!” said Castiel, brightly. “Please have a seat.” he finished. “Happy to see me?” Dean asked cheekily. Castiel stuttered for a moment before replying with, “I thought my boss was coming to reprimand me again, so this is a happy surprise. He won’t bother me if I’m with a student.” Castiel said, and Dean could tell that whoever his boss was, was a real douche.   
“Enough of my personal issues, what English work do you need assistance with?” Castiel asked, trying to lighten the mood. “Oh, I don't mind.” Dean responded, curious to learn more about Castiel. There was a pause, where Dean was considering asking a follow up question, and Castiel was considering sharing, but no one said anything. “So, uh, here’s my English assignment for this week.” Dean said, pulling a paper out of his bag. 

He handed the paper to Castiel, and his hand lingered for a moment. Dean hadn’t been having trouble with motivation, but ever since he got a C, he couldn’t think of anything. “Ah, a personal essay.” Castiel said breaking the silence, after he finished reading the paper. “Many people, including myself, have a hard time writing about themselves, so I understand your confusion.” Castiel said reassuring Dean. “I have plenty to talk about,” Dean said, trying to explain himself. “I just don’t know what.” he decided to finish with. 

“That’s perfectly okay, Dean.” said Castiel, and Dean relaxed into his chair. “Why don’t you tell me some ideas you were thinking of writing about?” Castiel asked. “Sure.” Dean said, with a small grin forming on his face. He took off his leather jacket, one of the only things left he had of his dad, and hung it on the chair. His shirt was stuck to his chest, from the sweating he had been doing that day, and Castiel averted his eyes. Dean didn’t notice. 

“Well uh, to start, my parents died when I was a kid.” Dean said, immediately scolding himself for starting with such a dark subject too. “I’m so sorry, Dean. No child should live without parents.” Castiel said, eyes shining with the beginnings of tears. “It’s okay,” Dean said assuredly. “I don’t really remember how it happened, and I live with my brother and sorta-sister and my Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby.” Dean said, realizing that he had probably just overshared with his teacher. Castiel noticeably relaxed. “I’m glad you are with family, that is so important.” he said, pausing, contemplating whether or not to continue.

“My parents are dead, too.” Castiel said. Dean’s eyes shot up. “I’m so sorry. I-how did it happen?” Dean asked. “They died peacefully.” Castiel said, staring off into the distance. “They were not nice people, don’t worry yourself over me.” he said. “I-still-you must miss them.” Dean said. “I do, sometimes. I know my brother misses them more. His wife just had her baby, and I know that he wanted our parents to meet her.” Castiel said fondly. 

“I-my brother was a baby when our parents died. He won’t remember them at all.” Dean said, becoming sad at the thought. Castiel noticed, and tried to lighten the mood. “Thank you for sharing with me, but perhaps that will be too upsetting to write about.” Castiel decided to say. Dean nodded. “What other ideas were you thinking of?” Castiel asked him. “Well, uh. I like cars and fixing them and I actually want to go to college even though nobody thinks I can.” Castiel nodded encouragingly at that. “And, uh,” Dean paused, unsure if he should continue. “And I’m bisexual.”


	4. Coming Out

Dean noticed Castiel’s eyes popping up right away. He froze, panicking, wondering if he made a mistake. Getting hate crimed was not on his list of things to do today. “I-you’re the third person I’ve told.” Dean said quietly, shrinking back into his seat. “Thank you for trusting me, Dean.” Castiel said softly, reaching out his head and then pulling it back quickly. “I’m honoured that you chose to tell me.” he said, smiling kindly at Dean. Dean sat up properly, a big smile forming on his face. 

“I-I’m gay.” Castiel finally decided to say. Dean grinned and nodded at Castiel to continue sharing. “It isn’t something you really share around here in Kansas. I don’t like being back in the closet, but most parents wouldn’t want a gay teacher around their kids, and I love my job.” Castiel said. “But you’re a good teacher!” exclaimed Dean. “That’s all that matters.” “Thank you, Dean. I appreciate that, and I’m glad to have helped you.” Castiel said, Dean noticing how Castiel was starting to put up his walls. 

“I’m afraid that's all the time I have for today.” Castiel eventually said. Dean didn’t want to impose or make things more awkward, so he packed up his back. “Thanks for your help.” he said with a grin. “Have a good weekend, Sir.” Dean said as he headed out the door. “Have a good weekend, Dean.” 

Dean spent the whole weekend thinking about Cas. He was able to get his English assignment done very quickly, Cas having opened up his creative side again. He stayed holed up in his room and only left for food and the bathroom. He jerked off until his dick wouldn't move anymore and he came with Castiel's name on his tongue every time. He was so fucked. 

Dean and Castiel met every Monday and Friday after school. Castiel ‘helped’ Dean with English, but they really just talked the whole time. Dean talked about Sammy, and how even though him and Jo weren’t actually related, she was his little sister. Castiel talked about Gabriel and Kali’s new baby, and how Gabe always called him Cassie. Dean laughed a lot at that one, it reminded him of himself and Sam. 

Dean talked about how he wanted to do Engineering and sports, probably at the University of Kansas, but was scared to apply. Castiel offered to help Dean with his applications. Dean most definitely didn’t blush. Castiel talked about his cats and bees and the countries in Europe he’d been too. Dean talked about the Grand Canyon. They talked and laughed and jokes began to form between them. Castiel always cut them short, and insisted that Dean head home. Dean thought Cas didn't want to talk to him, but Cas was scared about how easily he opened up to Dean. 

Dean knew he was falling-and hard. Castiel, well, Castiel was a different story. Him and Dean shared a connection, or a ‘profound bond’ as he would call it. Dean was an excellent student, and needed to believe in himself more. Castiel was determined to get Dean to apply to college. He had the grades and determination, but not the self confidence. Castiel would help him work on that. It was to help him. Totally selfless. Totally…

Dean knew it was risky, but he had seen Castiel briefly checking his phone in class, so he figured it was fine. He sent Cas a hilarious meme he found while scrolling through twitter. He saw Castiel open his phone and waited patiently until he heard the familiar chuckle he was growing to love. He smiled to himself, but the blush was prominent on his cheeks. Charlie being the observant and wonderful friend that she was, immediately picked up on it. 

He was ambushed by her immediately after class. She pulled him into an empty classroom. “Dean, what the hell is going on between you and Mr. Novak?” she hissed. “What? Nothing.” Dean said, playing innocent. “Oh don’t pretend with me, Dean Winchester, I know you. So are you fucking our teacher or not?” She asked, her tone turning light and playful. Deans cheeks turned even redder. “N-no.” he responded, his eyes glued to the ground. 

“Ah, but I bet you’d like to, huh?” Charlie asked, poking him, a huge grin on her face. “Have you seen him?” Dean asked. “I mean, you’re gay and even you would want to.” he said, and well, he was right. “Point taken.” said Charlie. “So, how’d you snag his phone number?” she asked with a wink. “It was on the course outline.” he said, confused that she hadn't noticed. “Oh, I didn’t even notice that.” Charlie said with a shrug. 

“No more secrets, okay?” Charlie asked, and Dean nodded. “We’re best friends, you’ve gotta tell me everything!” she persisted. “Okay, okay.” Dean said, smiling and hugging her. She pulled him out of the classroom and made him skip down the hallway with her. He sighed, going along with her. It was going to be a long day.


	5. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: please don't kiss people without their consent! also I almost made myself cry while writing this so be aware of that

It was the Friday afternoon before winter break when Dean decided to throw caution to the wind. Their bi-weekly sessions had been going on for quite a while, and if you had interrupted one of them, you would've been able to feel the chemistry and sexual tension between the two of them. His day had been easy because none of the teachers wanted to do anything the day before break. That kept Dean’s mood and confidence up, so he couldn’t back down from his plan. 

“Hi, Castiel.” Dean said, sauntering into the small office. Castiel froze from Dean's use of his first name. “Hello, Dean. I didn't realize we were on a first name basis.” Castiel said, his posture relaxing. “Well I sure hope we are.” Dean grinned. “I really enjoy our talks.” started Dean. “As do I.” said Castiel hesitantly. “And your company. And, well, you.” Dean decided to go with. Castiel was just staring. Fuck it, Dean muttered under his breath. He stood up and grabbed Castiels’ face with both of his hands and kissed him. 

Fuck, he was kissing Cas. But Cas wasn’t kissing back. Shit. He pulled away and took a breath. Cas was still motionless. “You need to leave, Dean.” Cas-probably just Mr. Novak now, said. “Right.” Dean mumbled, as he turned and ran out of the office, and sprinted out of the school. Fuck, what the hell had he done? 

He leaned against the door of the Impala to catch his breath. He couldn't break down, there were still kids around. But all of his friends had already left. So he got into his car and he drove home, managing to keep his eyes from glassing over. He had fucked everything up. Fuck, he was so stupid. Why did he have to go and mess everything up? His tears were flowing freely by the time he parked the Impala in the driveway, next to Bobby and Ellen’s cars. 

He went up to his room and that's where he stayed for most of the break. He gave and received Christmas presents, and he tried to put on a face for Sam and Jo, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. He texted Castiel a few times, something along the lines of ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Can we please just pretend that never happened’ but he received no response. 

It was a few days before they were supposed to go back to school when Dean heard back from Castiel. He panicked when he heard the familiar text sound he related fondly to Cas. But now, all that that sound incited in him was terror. He was expecting a ‘stay away from me’ or a ‘don’t come near me’ text that he waited a long time before opening the message. 

castiel novak: Hello, Dean. I'm sorry that I haven't responded to you sooner. As you are certainly aware, you are a minor and I am your teacher. Any romantic relationship between us would be highly inappropriate. I hope that we can continue to be friends if you're amenable to that. 

dean: sure. friends sounds good. c u on monday

That was all Dean could come up with. He had plenty more to say.   
Can you look me in the eye? Can you tell me there’s nothing between us? Screw what everyone else has to say and tell me what you feel. I hate you. I-I love you. 

Dean began to cry. Hot tears fell freely, he didn’t even think to care about how loud he was. Sam opened the door and saw Dean crying on his bed, phone tossed to the side. Sam sat next to Dean and held him as he cried. He didn’t ask any questions. They never mentioned it again. 

On Monday morning, Dean thought about staying home. He could tell Bobby and Ellen that he was sick, they would probably buy it. He decided against it. He was going to go into school and hold his head high. He wasn’t prepared to hear the all too familiar “Hello, Dean.” as he came into school.


	6. Communication

The first week back at school was awkward as fuck. Dean still went to class, but Charlie could tell that there was tension, and not the good kind. Dean didn’t go to Castiel’s office on Monday and Friday. He’d be lying if he said he didn't miss it, but he was too embarrassed to go back there. Dean had been finishing up an assignment in the school library on Friday, when Castiel walked in. Neither of them said anything as Castiel walked up to him and pulled a chair up to his table. They weren’t the only ones in the library, but the other people were in the other corner of the room. 

“Dean, I’m worried that our-relationship is having an impact on your education.” Castiel decided to start with. Dean didn't make eye contact. “My education’s just fine, Mr. Novak.” Dean said, eyes glued to his textbook, still. “Look at me, Dean.” Castiel said. Dean slowly lifted his head, tears slowly forming in his eyes. There was a pause while Castiel was thinking of what to say, but Dean interrupted him. 

“Tell me you don’t want me.” Dean interjected, not quite loud enough for anyone else to hear, but loud enough that Castiel couldn't pretend he didn't hear him. “I’d be lying if I did.” Castiel said with a sigh, his turn to lower his gaze. Dean sat back with a combination of shock and confusion. “Dean, I-I’m too old for you.” Castiel said, his voice quiet. “I don't care, I want you!” protested Dean. Castiel smiled sadly up at him. 

“I’m graduating this year! I'll be 18 in like two weeks!” Dean said, trying to prove his case. Castiel began to stand up. “I think it would be best if we remained friends.” Dean sighed, shaking his head, and picking up his books. “Don’t be a stranger, Dean.” Castiel said as he walked away. “Whatever, Cas.” Dean said as he walked in the other direction. He didn't notice it, but that was the first time that he called Castiel ‘Cas’ out loud. 

-

The following Monday Dean had a plan. He didn’t think it could end badly, and if it ended well, you could say it could end really well. Monday afternoon after the final bell rang saw Dean walking into Castiel’s office, falling back into old routine. “Hello, Dean.” Castiel said, looking up in surprise. “I didn’t expect to see you here anytime soon.” he said. “Well we’re friends, right?” Dean asked as he sat down and took his jacket off. “Yes, I’d say we are.” Castiel said, his voice devoid of emotion, as the last time Dean had been in his office, Dean had kissed him. 

“I’m not gonna kiss you or nothing.” Dean said, reassuringly with a hint of snark. “Or anything.” Castiel automatically responded. “Right.” Dean said with a smile and a small laugh. “How can I help you today, Dean?” Castiel asked, finally breaking the silence. “Well, I was hoping you could help me with something different today.” Dean said slowly, leaning slightly forward in his chair. “And what would that be?” Castiel asked, leaning back slightly, to avoid inhaling Dean’s intoxicating scent. 

Dean began to whisper. “Well, you know how Kansas sex ed is, and you know-how hard it is to find helpful information for gay people.” “Yes, the American sex education system has failed many.” Castiel said. “Well, since we’re friends, and you’re gay, I thought you could help me out. You see, there’s this guy, and I’m a virgin, so I want to know how to make it good for him, and for me.” Dean said, his voice still a whisper. Castiel was sitting up very straight, and Dean smiled to himself as he noticed Castiel crossing his legs. “Dean, I hardly think that would be appropriate given our...history.” Castiel said. 

“Come on, there’s nothing inappropriate about a little friendly chat between friends.” Dean said, trying to put on a slightly seductive voice. “I suppose not,” Castiel said, still quite unsure. “What would you like to know?” Castiel asked, worried about what Dean would say next. “Well I know that the guy already likes me, and I know what I like.” said Dean, leaning his foot forward under the table. “Then what’s the problem?” Castiel, asked impatiently. “Well, I know that I’d really love to bottom, and I’m really curious about domination.” Dean said, his foot pushing at Castiel’s legs and separating them. 

Cas was frozen and staring at him. “You see, he’s a big strong guy and the hottest I’ve ever seen, and fuck-his arms, and his thighs are so gorgeous.” Dean said palming at himself through his jeans. “Fuck, I’d just love if he held me down and put his huge, hard-” Deans foot had reached Castiel’s crotch when he was interrupted by Castiel abruptly standing. His face was furious and he went over the door, Dean expecting him to storm out. 

Much to his surprise and delight, Castiel-Cas locked the door. Dean’s hand moved back to his jeans, and he held eye contact with Cas as he rubbed himself. “Oh, Dean, the things you do to me.” Cas said, his voice even deeper than usual. The tent in his tent was extremely obvious. Dean moaned at the sight. “Is this what you want?” Cas asked through gritted teeth, his palm over his crotch, willing his erection to go down. 

“There’s a lot of things I want, Cas.” Dean said, smirking, despite his aroused state. Little did he know, Cas loved being called that by him. Dean stood to go over to him, desperately wanting to get on his knees. Cas stopped him in his tracks. Cas grabbed him by the arm and pushed him over the desk. Dean’s tented jeans getting a perfect chance to rut against the desk. “Fuck.” he mumbled. “Language.” he heard before he felt a hot and hard body behind his own.


	7. The Moment We've All Been Waiting For

“Dean, you have no idea-the things you do to me.” Cas panted out, as he grinded his hard cock against Dean, both of them still fully clothed. “I think I’ve got some idea.” moaned Dean from underneath him, his cock rutting against the desk for some relief. Cas roughly pulled off Dean’s shirt, hands desperately feeling up all of his skin, lingering to lightly twist Deans hard nipples. Dean had no idea how sensitive they were, and he moaned at the touch. He could practically feel Cas get harder at the sound. 

Cas kissed wetly up his back, landing on his neck, and Dean could feel Cas sucking a mark into his skin. Fuck, that was so hot. He knew that it would last for days, and whenever he would look at it, he would remember-remember everything. Cas continued to suck marks into his neck and throat, continuously grinding against him, and deftly reached into his bag for something. 

It was lube. Dean wondered if Cas would jerk off in his office and think of Dean. Fuck. That thought drove him crazy and he bucked his hips up into nothing. Cas placed the bottle of lube down on the desk and cupped Dean through his jeans. Fuck, that felt amazing. “Please, Cas.” Dean whimpered. “Patience.” Cas murmured into his neck. Cas unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. Dean heard a gasp. 

“You-you’re wearing...panties.” Cas said as he stared in awe at Dean. he had completely forgotten he was wearing those. He wasn’t ashamed, they made him feel good and he knew he looked hot. “You like them?” Dean asked, palming at the wet spot on his panties. Cas flipped Dean round and lifted him so he was sitting on the desk. “I love them.” Cas said, before wrapping his lips around Deans panty-clad cock. Dean bucked his hips up at the motion, but Cas didn't seem to mind. 

Cas continued to mouth a suck around Deans cock, the wet spot from pre-cum becoming larger and larger. “Cas...so good.” Dean managed to get out, his hands bracing the desk for balance. When he opened his eyes, Cas was making eye contact with his lips still on him, and his hand palming at himself. “Wait-wait, Cas.” Dean said. Cas stopped immediately and pulled away. “No, no, it's okay.” said Dean, as he sensed Cas’s unease. “I wanna...I wanna come with you inside of me.” Dean said, blushing. 

Cas’ eyes widened in relief and arousal. “Yes...Dean…” he said, as he reached for a condom from his wallet. He unzipped his pants with trembling hands. Dean desperately wanted to be the one doing that, but he figured he could do it next time. Next time. 

Dean was pulled out of his trance by the sight of Cas’ cock. He was thick and curved and bright red and dripping. Deans mouth watered at the sight. Dean started to reach his hand towards him, but Cas pushed him away. Cas gently pushed him to a laying down position on the desk and grabbed the lube. He poured some onto his long fingers and gently traced Dean's hole, his other hand slowly jerking himself off, he couldn't wait. 

Cas hadn't even bothered taking off Deans panties, or his own clothes for that matter, he simply pushed the panties aside. Dean gasped at the entrance of the first finger, it didn't hurt but it felt a bit weird. When Cas added a second finger, he returned his mouth to Dean’s aching cock. Dean eyes bugged out, and it was all he could do not to come. When Cas added a third finger, he found Deans prostate. He pulled his mouth off when Dean moaned at the new sensation, he wanted Dean to wait. 

“Please, please, please...Cas, I’m ready.” begged Dean. Cas quickly removed his fingers, wiping the lube on his pants, not even caring. He stood up and ripped the condom open quickly and rolled it on. He brushed the tip at Dean’s entrance, waiting for the okay signal. “Do it.” said Dean breathlessly. “Come on, fuck me. You know you want to.” he goaded. Cas growled and thrusted into him. “Don’t test me, boy.” he said as he leaned forward, his body covering Deans. 

He began to slowly thrust into him, his face at the juncture between Deans neck and shoulder, kissing and sucking more marks into his skin. “This is what you wanted, huh?” Cas whispered into Dean's ear. “You wanted my thick cock in you so bad?” Cas asked, lifting his head back to see Deans reaction. Dean was flushed, pupils dilated, and head thrown back in pleasure. “Yes...want you so bad…” Dean managed to get out, in a thoroughly fucked out voice. 

“Wanna come...please, Cas...can I come? I wanna come so bad.” Dean moaned, as Cas’ thrusts hit his prostate, and his cock rubbed against Cas’ stomach. “You wanna come?” Cas asked, teasingly. “Please…” Dean said, trying his hardest to hold back. “Go on, come for me. Come in your panties, boy.” Cas said, his thrusts increasing in intensity. 

And then Dean came. Harder than he had ever in his life. He screamed out and thick cum filled his panties, leaving a glorious stain. His hole clenched hard around Cas’ cock and Cas gripped Dean with hands that would probably leave bruises. “You feel so good.” Cas moaned, staring at Dean’s fucked out, glorious body beneath him. “Come on, Cas, come in me.” Dean said. 

“What did I say about...testing...me…” Cas said, his angry voice fading to moans as his thrusts grew faster and his pleasure builded. “Come in me, fill me up.” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. “Dean…” Cas moaned as he came hard, filling up the condom. Dean sighed, wishing he could feel that inside of him. Cas thrusted a few more times, before slowly pulling out, and removing the condom from his now-soft cock. He tied it and wrapped it in tissues and put it in his bag, that wasn’t really the type of thing you leave in a school garbage can. 

Cas zipped himself up and stared over at Dean, still laying on the desk. He was so beautiful. He walked back over to the desk and pulled Dean up to a sitting position. “Are you okay?” he asked gently. “I’m perfect.” Dean said, smiling at him. “You were so good for me.” Cas murmured in his ear as he helped clean and dress Dean. 

“You have to leave before me, otherwise people will suspect something.” Cas said, as Dean packed up his things. Dean’s jacket covered his hickeys, but his hair was a mess and his legs were wobbling. “If you wait for me in the parking lot, I’ll drive you home.” Cas offered. “Thanks, but I’ve got to drive my baby home.” Dean said. Cas cocked his head. “My car, Cas.” Dean said with a chuckle. Cas nodded, relieved. “Wow, one taste of this ass and you’re already jealous, huh?” Dean asked jokingly. Cas stepped forward and gripped him harshly. “You’re mine.” Cas said, and then kissed him. Dean pulled away breathing heavily. “Yours.” he said with a small smile. Cas smiled and stepped back. “Call me.” Dean said with a joking grin, and opened the door and walked out. 

Thankfully no one was on campus anymore, so he didn't get any stares for his disheveled appearance. He drove home in silence, no music at all, his brain still processing what had just happened, and his ass a little sore. When he got home, Sam raised his eyebrow and stared at him, but Dean just grinned and ran upstairs to shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	8. Happy Birthday

Cas did call Dean. And Dean called Cas. They both avoided the subject of their ‘interaction’ in Cas’ office. Neither of them brought it up even though they were both constantly thinking about it. That had changed everything. They couldn’t go back from that. There had been a noticeable change in their dynamic. Dean's family could tell he was generally in a better mood, although they didn’t know why. Sam heard Dean whispering on the phone late in the night, but he didnt know who Dean was talking to. 

The awkward tension between Dean and Cas was gone, which everyone was grateful for. Despite that, there still lay the unspoken question. What were they? They hadn’t touched since what happened in the office. Of course, they both wanted to, but in order to do that there had to be communication. 

“I want you to come over for dinner tomorrow.” said Cas out of the blue. “That’s my birthday.” Dean stated. “I know. I figured that since it’s a Saturday, you would spend the day with your family and friends and then have dinner with me.” Cas said. Dean sat back in his chair, surprised. “I’d love to.” Dean said. “I would offer to pick you up, like a gentleman, but I don't want to make things difficult with your family.” Cas said, with a sad chuckle. 

“No worries.” laughed Dean. “A gentleman, huh? So, is it gonna be a date?” he asked, humour in his voice, but worry in his heart. “I was hoping so.” said Cas, softly. “I'll see you then.”

-

When Dean woke up the next day, he was 18. He could vote in the next election. And he could be with Cas. Cas. He shot out of bed. He was going to have dinner at Cas’ house tonight. Alone. He knew that when Cas had asked, but it had hit him just then. The nerves hadn’t set in, but he knew they would later. 

He spent the day with his family, including Charlie, and Benny and Ash called him to say happy birthday. A few acquaintances texted him happy birthday. Nothing from Cas. that was okay, he’d be spending the evening with him anyways. Cas had texted him his address the night before, and said to arrive at 5. That gave them plenty of time. 

At 5:30 Dean headed downstairs. “I’m hanging out with a...friend for my birthday.” Dean said when Ellen asked him where he was going. Sam just shook his head at him. Dean flipped him off. “Be home before midnight.” Ellen told him with a hug. He hugged back. “I’ll text you on my way home.” Dean said, and opened the door. 

He had left early of course, Cas didn't actually live that far away. When he arrived, he waited in the car for a long time. He checked himself a bunch of times in the mirror, and texted Charlie to tell her where he was. She sent him a winky face. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Dean took a deep breath, picked up his bag, and knocked on the door. 

“Happy birthday, Dean.” Cas said as he opened the door. “Hiya, Cas.” Dean said as he slowly walked inside, taking a good look at the house. “Nice house.” Dean remarked. “Thank you, Dean.” said Cas. “Please come inside.” Cas said, as he noticed Dean lingering. Dean awkwardly took off his shoes and followed Cas inside to see a very nicely set table. 

“This is, uh, real nice, Cas, thanks.” said Dean. “You’re welcome, Dean. You deserve good things.” Dean blushed. “Please sit.” Cas said, motioning to the seat across to him. Cas served Dean and then himself, and then they both sat there awkwardly. “Let’s address the elephant in the room.” Cas said, breaking the silence. “What’s there to say?” asked Dean, stubbornly. 

Cas just stared at him. “Okay, okay.” mumbled Dean. “I wanna be with you. Like boyfriend and boyfriend. I wanna kiss you and touch you and stuff and have super awesome mega hot sex like in your office. And I wanna tell people, ya know, eventually.” Dean said, staring at his plate, his cheeks blushing profusely. “I want that too.” Cas said softly, lifting Dean’s chin up to look at him. 

Cas leaned forward and kissed him. Dean kissed back. It was soft and sweet and filled with emotion. Cas pulled back first. “I love you.” Dean blurted out. “I love you too.” Cas said, surprised, but completely sure of himself. “I’m not hungry.” Dean blurted out again. “Really?” Cas asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. “Maybe we should do something about that.” Dean said, as he walked over to Cas, straddling his lap.


	9. Happy Ending

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean, with Dean still on his lap. Their soft kisses slowly turned wet and passionate, and Dean slowly began to roll his hips, giving both of them some friction. Dean broke their kisses to moan, the pleasure building up inside of him. Not wanting to fuck in his kitchen (yet), Cas easily lifted Dean up, who wrapped his legs around Cas, and Cas carried them up the stairs. 

His show of strength was a huge turn on for Dean, which they had probably both realized already. Cas gently placed Dean down on the bed, but Dean got up and kneeled by Cas, his fingers going straight to unzip Cas’ pants. “Dean, you don't have to…” Cas said but trailing off as Dean's hands gripped his almost fully hard cock. “But I want to.” said Dean as he put the tip of Cas’ cock in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around. 

Any reservations Cas had felt like a million years ago when he felt Deans mouth on him for the first time. They both knew that this was the first time Dean was doing this, but neither of them cared. As Dean worked at swallowing down more of Cas’ cock, both of their moans increased. Dean’s moans put vibrations around Cas’ cock, and it felt like pure bliss. Cas got lost in it. When he opened his eyes, Dean was staring up at him. His green eyes were filled with extremely dilated pupils, and his cheeks hollowed around Cas’ cock. Fuck, it was a beautiful sight. 

“Dean...Dean…” Cas said, slowly pulling Dean off of him. “Let me.” said Cas, gesturing at Dean, whose jeans were very obviously tented. Dean slowly removed his jeans, much shyer than usual. He had reason for that, though. Dean was wearing black lace panties that barely covered his leaking cock, and when he turned around, Cas was gifted with the sight of Dean's hole filled with a huge butt plug, that even the panties didn’t cover. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Cas murmured, as he dropped to his knees, his large hands gripping Dean’s ass. He poked at the butt plug, and smiled to himself at Dean jumping and quietly moaning. “Did you get this just for me?” asked Cas, as he started to move the butt plug around inside of Dean. “Just for you.” Dean panted. “Wanted to be ready for you...want you to cum in me and put the plug back in.” 

“Yes…” moaned out Cas, as he stroked himself. He pulled out the butt plug and grabbed some of his own lube to make sure that Dean was ready. Dean easily took the three fingers that Cas gave him, his hole sucking them in and clenching around them. Neither of them could wait. Cas reached for a condom from his night table, but Dean stopped him. “Please...Please Cas, I wanna feel you. I want you to cum inside of me.” 

Cas knew before that Dean wanted that, but after hearing him beg, he couldn't resist. Cas poured some lube over his cock, and pushed Deans panties aside. He thrusted in slowly. The sensations for both of them were overwhelming. “Dean...you feel so good.” Cas murmured, as he started to thrust harder and deeper. “So good, Cas.” Dean moaned, muffled by the pillow his face was against. “So beautiful...so perfect for me…” Cas mumbled out praise after praise. Dean was floating and taking every thrust. 

“I’m so close, Cas.” Dean moaned, as Cas’ thrusts continued to hit his prostate. Cas was close too. “You wanna come?” Cas asked him, his voice even deeper in his arousal. “Please, please Cas.” Dean moaned. Cas continued to thrust hard, but moved his hand to where Deans cock was desperately rutting against the bed. “Cum for me.” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear. As soon as Cas’ hand was on him Dean came so hard he could’ve sworn he saw stars. 

Cas was already so close, feeling and hearing Dean cum, sent him over the edge and he came. Hard. Inside of Dean. They both felt it. Neither of them wanted to move, but their position became uncomfortable. Cas pulled out slowly and put the plug back in Dean, before any of his cum could spill out. He stood up and went to get Dean some water. He returned with a cup and made sure that Dean drank some. Dean wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Cas returned to bed and cuddled him for a long time. 

When it got late, Cas brought Dean downstairs and made sure they both ate dinner. Cas didn't want to send him home hungry. Once they finished eating, Dean texted Ellen that he was on his way home. “Love you, Cas.” Dean whispered as he kissed Cas goodbye. “I love you too, Dean.” Cas said with a smile. 

Best. Birthday. Ever.


	10. Epilogue

Graduation passed quickly. When everyone found out that Dean and Cas were an item, there were a ton of mixed reactions. Bobby tried to punch Cas, but they eventually had a civil discussion and found neutral ground. Ellen and Jo adored Cas. Sam and Charlie became close friends with Cas. Dean and Gabe slowly became good friends, and Jody was very maternal with Dean. Their friend groups mingled well. 

Dean went to the University of Kansas on a partial scholarship. He moved in with Cas before the semester started, with the promise of visiting his family often. 

When Dean graduated, him and Cas got married. A year later Dean and Cas asked Jody to be a surrogate for their baby. Jody and Donna already had their baby, which was why Donna was away the year that Dean met Cas. Jody agreed, and nine months later they had baby Jack. 

When Dean was 27, Charlie agreed to be a surrogate for their second baby. Then came baby Claire. Charlie and Jody were very involved, as were the rest of the family. 

Dean and Castiel loved and cherished each other, and their family grew and blossomed. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! feel free to comment feedback/thoughts/constructive criticism. all kudos are appreciated! find me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liam-biscuit


End file.
